The Chronicles Of Dudley Puppy
by ANBUsensei71
Summary: (I do not own T.U.F.F. Puppy all the rights go to the Creator Butch Hartman He owns all of T.U.F.F. Puppy I'm just a fan of the show is all.) (more chapters will be coming soon so just wait thank you.)
1. Chapter 1: the docks

It's a cold and snowy day the sun rises up and I am ready for this day to happen leaving the house grabbing a quick breakfast then my next stop is the docks.

Walking down the street seeing the snow fall hearing cars pass by kids playing going to school also the wind making that silent noise passing by your ear today seems peaceful but It just started so I don't know what will happen next maybe something good who knows when i take a moment and think i noticed things have changed since that day it all went down and suddenly gone.

Yeah I'll never forget what happened Just hope nothing like that happens again no more pain or wrong actions it just ain't right sometimes I wonder how i'm even alive maybe destiny has other plans for me still don't know the answer but one day things will turn out good I just know they will. As I arrive at the main gates you can see how old they look with all the rust and the paint coming off,Walked up to the guard showing him my ID soon as the chat stopped the gates opened going towards the inside I look around and see many people working some cleaning,some fixing on stuff. My job is cleaning the stuff that's on the boats getting them off and cleaning any messy spots not fun but get paid good for it.

9:45am better hurry and clock in before the boss notice me don't need to lose my job now not until i get a better one after I clocked in i go towards the lockers changing into my work clothes opening the door there lays a photo took a few years back with My mom and me in it not talked to her in a while she's probably worried sick about me after work i might try getting ahold of her wonder if she dating that Hebert guy yet.

Shutting the locker door out comes francisco his my good pal we've known each other for almost 5 years we hang sometimes if we ain't working here. "Hey Francisco what did you think of that game last night?'' I asked him.

''It's alright not to happy about the team losing but there always a rematch'' Francisco reply back with a grin.

after our talk about the game we suit up and start working on the docks we talk while on the job just to pass the time by it's hard finding someone to talk to some mainly ignore or just leave without a trace it's strange sometimes but you just need a few friends is all not a lot anyway trying to get this junk off the boat is really hard work nasty stuff to but you get use to the smell first time is the worst we had back up coming to help get some of this junk off before it was ready to head out to the ocean again now I would love to travel into the ocean seeing new things in the world but that will have to wait for another time.

12:34pm which means it's lunch time oh I can't wait to sit back and enjoy the meal that hides within my lunchbox my favorite meal of the day would probably be Dinner time because you have a huge meal with family and you enjoy moments and tell stories,laugh,and spend a lot of time together but I don't get time for that stuff mainly working and as soon i get home i'm tired so it's kinda sad I miss all of my friends,family,and even mom sure hope she is doing ok i need to call her as soon as possible. I love enjoy the view of the city with the sun seeing the blue sky with it's white clouds it's very beautiful.

1:02pm Lunchtime is over now back to the lame job I do cleaning nasty boats It's Friday so today is the last day of work the weekend is here don't get many weekends off what should I do visit Phil,stay at home do nothing,or go visit mom and them. I'll find out which one to do after I get off.

''So Francisco what plans do you have for this whole weekend? need to have as much fun as possible.'' I asked him while I mop the boat's floor.

''Probably hang with my friends Larry and Ollie see what they have been up to.'' He reply while cleaning the bucket out.

''Sounds cool dude just make sure to enjoy this weekend'' sitting down while telling him.

Francisco and I finish up this boat and start on the last one of the day we work hard and as soon as the horn went off quieting time was here. Took our gears off clocked out and left the docks we said our goodbyes until next week as for me I'm going to the store to find anything on sale before it gets packed tomorrow usually weekends get pretty full of people getting items on sale or anything on sale so that why i'm going now before the worst comes to show while i'm walking towards the store I see kids getting off the bus,people getting off work,families together.

It's good seeing people being happy instead of being sad soon as I pass the bridge my thoughts begin to appear what should I do with my life that is always the one to think of first but I'll have to stop thinking and just focus on getting to the store when I stopped and look both ways I rush to the other side and see the store with joy I hurry up and get inside.

When I get to the doors a solid black car with spinners appear it parks close to the store the door opens and a tall yellow rabbit comes out he seems pretty happy about something soon after he goes to the other door opening it and out comes a tall tan cat now that right there tells you something his probably a rich guy with a lot of money not really my business but I'm forgetting all about that and turn around going inside the store making my way to the meal section.

having trouble looking for my favorite meat I don't remember where it was at need to find it and get a few more things then head home to call mom soon as I find the meal and grab it the two couples appear laughing and holding each other walking right pass me they must be enjoying their time together now to hurry up and get going next section is paper plates getting them and now to pay up and go home while walking to the cash machine right behind is the yet again couple. Paying for my stuff i can hear them talking about something but I ignore them not my place.

Soon as I leave they laughed again you can hear them out the door but since I got what I came for the final stop is home.

8:59pm Opening the door taking my coat off putting keys away. ''Let's see if i have any messages.'' I say to myself while clicking the answering machine. the machine makes it's noise and turns out I have 2 missed calls one from mom and second being Phil I put everything away and call mom up first the phone rings 3 times and then mom's voice appeared ''Hey i was actually gonna call you soon as i got home looks like you beat me to it.'' I tell her with joy.

mom sounds like she doing pretty good turns out she did ask Herbert out they been dating for 7 months now i told her i would like to meet him one day she just sounded more happy we talk about lots of stuff her life,my life,also telling her what I plan on doing with my life in the future after I said all that she has plans to it's like we are thinking the same thing but as time passed we said our goodbyes and loves our phone chat was done for now so as I put the phone away and sit on my chair I say to myself ''The time to relax starts now''.

End of Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2: The trip to phil house

When the next day comes I think of how much fun i'm going to have with this weekend off Tomorrow I'm seeing mom and meeting her boyfriend Hebert but for now let's see what there is to do.

Since it's a sunning day I think I'll go see what my friend Phil is doing not seen him since his wedding day wonder how he is doing won't know until I get there. Now I need to find my motorcycle keys before I head to the Garage don't remember where I put them I look for the keys for about 5 minutes but the memory hits me they are in my closet with my other jacket rushing up there as I grab it the fun begins making my way towards the garage there stays my custom-made bike with leather seat,flames on the sides,shiny metal,and with a tag that says ''Born to be Wild'' on the back of it yep it sure is my beauty soon as I got on it putting the keys in started the bike up the roar appears from behind mean bike it is opening the garage's door and made sure everything was locked and now taking off I love feeling the cool air coming at me when i'm riding on my motorcycle what fun it is the freedom sweet freedom.

Leaving the City heading towards the next City known as ''Petropolis'' Suppose to be the biggest city ever I'll get to see myself. While enjoying the trip to Phil's house I come across a bunch of other bikers they seem nice but not letting my guard down some bikers ain't to nice so just keep to myself and act cool looks like one of them giving me the stink eye I better go up the highway some to lose them one of guys passes me up see something on his back turns out this is a biker gang called ''The Five fang muts'' Wow an actually biker gang better stay away from them.

After my encounter with a Gang I appear at the exit leading to Petropolis not much farther now checking and seeing how my bike is doing it's close to the E which means I better hurry and find a gas station and fill it up. Going 20 miles down the highway I pass a sign saying a gas station is near by just 3 miles down thank heavens thought i was in trouble there for a second guess destiny proved me wrong the station is right here wonder if there a place to put my bike at to fill it up.

After I parked the bike and filling it up My thoughts yet again bother me what will this day turn into will it be good,bad,or both. Can't stand here all day thinking about that now for me to pay the cashier putting 30 dollars in gas so my bike can last longer gas is paid for time to ride. once more the trip to phil's house is still on the day is still young can't wait to have more fun on this day.

Finally after all the miles I drove the last exit is here ''Hello Petropolis!" saying with a smile on my face while driving my motorcycle. Soon as tunnel ended you can see all the big buildings plus all the other ones this place it's huge they wasn't lying about that good thing I called Phil up last night and asked him how to get here plus his house now If I take this left turn should be able to pass the city and make my way to the train tracks not to far from here just about 5 or 7 minutes.

A sign that says left takes you to the Petropolis museum and right takes you to the tracks right it is then it's not to far just few more seconds and I will be there passing up some train tracks coming up on some houses to now Phil said his is white. While looking I see some other colorful houses brown,blue,and red pretty good colors for them found the house now to park and go say hello to all and enjoy myself knocking on the door twice waiting you can hear footsteps coming towards the door soon as the door opens Phil stands there greeting me we have a man hug and start talking everything is going great the fun begins with us playing cards and chatting about the games that have passed the last couple of weeks. Phil is a master in poker he knowns all the ways about it spend a lot of time learning the game something I couldn't do just a lot of time to take up to master this game but I'm pretty fair in it.

Our score came up to Him winning the most I won about 3 times his just that good. ''Hey Dudley would you like to stay for Dinner?'' Asked Phil. ''Sure man thanks'' I reply back to him it was nice hanging with my good friend again his changed last time I seen him So after the time we had him and his wife also me begin to eat dinner there shrimp,chicken,and lots of other good stuff this will make me full. Once we were done we cleaned up the table and It was time me for to get back home phil gave me some left overs we had the man huge once more and said our goodbyes now today has been pretty good I'm thankful but this Dog is ready to call it a day as I get on my motorcycle I say to myself ''This has been a great day.'' Started it up and thought about something maybe this is the beginning of a new start this however makes me smile about it and now for me to ride off towards my next stop the place known as Home.

End of Chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected guest

Laying in my bed staring at the window there nothing but cool mist appearing around the room today is the next day also the final day of the weekend I'm suppose to be going to vist Mom and Herbert today but I need to know if she busy or home before I come over there yesterday seeing Phil was good Him and His wife was doing good I'm happy for them things have changed since I was younger so much has passed getting up from bed I hear the phone ringing rushing to answer it ''Hello?'' I say in a calm voice. ''Hey Dudley what are you up to?'' Asked mom.

I told her i just got up from bed we talked for about 15 mintues she said there a surprize and I should be ready I thought for a second what is going on but it's my mom she ain't seen me in a while so why not have a surprize. ''What is it Mom?'' I asked getting excited. ''Herbert and I are coming to visit you instead!'' Reply mom. now this got me excited mom coming over but i didn't stop to think about my place not cleaned up I freaked out while on the phone so begun cleaning and talking at the same time mom was talking about being here around 2:30 which would give me enough time to clean and shopping for food to make but have to act quick so we said our loves and goodbyes and then suddenly got to fixing everything head to toe no stop at all.

Totally forgot the store would be packed today since It's still the weekend kinda stressed out let's check to see if there stuff around the house. I have Chips,Drinks,Milk,and Meat that It. ''Calm down Dudley you can do this.'' I say to myself while taking a deep breath.

Ok so Mom and herbert is leaving soon not going to be here anything sooner I need to get more supplies before they arrive once again I'll have to take my sweet ride opening the garage door jumping on the leather seat starting up the motorcycle and the fun begins to take It's course unbelieveable getting to ride My Bike twice but for now I'll have to be amazed later can't waste any time right now got to get some stuff to make for my guests heading to a three way stop looking both ways checking to see if it's clear then moving foward thanks heavens the traffic ain't busy or else it would take hours to get out of there.

Almost at the Store now just need to make a left turn and should be there in no time at all soon as I said that on my right side out comes this giant big truck It's force was strong came out of no where If went on that thing would of hit me hard and I'd be a flat dog. After the face off with a huge truck I make it to the store packing and locking up my ride quickly heading in to find some stuff for a regular dog like me I don't cook a lot just eat meal or sometimes bacon enough about me giving a speech now is not the time need to hurry ''Think Dudley think!'' Saying to myself while freaking out. Vegetables,Fruits,and beans this is great doing good be done sooner then I thought.

While getting happy about my speed and stuff I picked out just out to far from me a figure appears just standing there looking up to get a better view turns out It's that tan cat lady from two days ago the rabbit ain't no where to be found when i look back I notice the sadness in her eyes like something just happen maybe I should talk to her orjust back out well if I leave I'll be nothing more then a cold hearted jerk so i'm checking things out. ''Excuse me Ms.'' I ask like a gentelmen. She turn around and her eyes look at mine like it's a showdown in a western movie.

''Yes?'' replys with a sad look. ''Are you ok because I was just looking around for some supplies and couldn't help but notice you look down and out.'' Explaining to her about situation. ''Oh yeah I'm fine just down is all because I feel lonely is all.'' She reply again telling me the problem. While looking around we chat for a bit she seems nice good thing I asked never a good thing seeing a person sad always gonna have a helping hand or just someone to listen to your problems. The talk was over with we went our ways paid for the stuff rushed to my ride and took off now 3 hours remain let's how this goes.

It's 12:57pm and Just getting home to prepare the food got held up in a traffic jam no one was hurt but it was a slow movement quickly getting out some cookbooks mom gave me before I moved here come to think of it I'm not that good of a cook can't stop now just got to take the chance and see where it leads to. ''This should be easy'' I say while mixing the stuff in. things are looking good I guess mom's cooking skills were passed down to me the food will taste amazing just some more of this and I'll be done.

After mixing the stuff my phone rings soon as I answer it's mom she almost here and the funny part is she has some food so now this is going to be one big meal. ''Really well turns out I'm making something it's in the oven as we speech.'' telling her while smelling something burning turned around my oven was smoking oh no not this again have to act fast ok here what i'll do remove the food out let the smoke come out and try to cool it off to be honest I'm doing this while on the phone with her. ''Ok well I have to finish up mom I'll see you soon'' saying goodbye and love to her and then all of a sudden I burn my hand the pain stings so bad I start to scream oh what fun but on the bright side the food turned out great.

Moments passed fixed up my hand and ready to enjoy a good dinner with Mom and Herbert soon enough the door bell rang walking up to the door and answering it It was Mom and Herbert Mom hugs me and kisses me you know how moms are and me and herbert shack hands like men we also introdunce ourselves to each other then I help them with the stuff and start preparing the dinner mom getting the plates out and I'm getting the food ready.

When the table was set everything was ready but after that the door bell starting ringing another guest was here but I didn't invite anyone else I'm checking this out to see who this is grabbing the door knot and opening it now at this moment when the door opens I see a tall figure standing at my door who is it well sure enough it was that same cat lady at the store earlier today we stare at each other and she kinda freaks out for a second. ''Hey it's you from the store you was talking to remember?'' She explains to me. ''Of course how could I forget a face'' I reply with a smile just being nice I ask her to come in turns out she lives next to me she came to ask If I had any laundry detegrent so I get the detegrent for her best if she has the box I have a extra one better to be a gentlemen then a rude jerk anyway while we had our little chat my mom appears in the scene.

''Is this your girlfriend dudley?!'' asked my mom with joy in her voice. ''What oh no she lives next door to me.'' I replyed with a little worry in my voice. after the silent moment I asked Her if she like to stay for dinner soon as I asked her this she gave me a look like I brighter her day. ''Of course but i'm not dressed right.'' the tone in her voice probably means she is worried about her looks but no matter as we come together at the table I say Grace before we eat allows respect a good meal and be thankful I always say when I stopped the four of us begin to eat.

Herbert and I talk about football while the ladies talk about make up,nails,hair. it's a really good moment looks like destiny smiled at me and just wanted to do something nice for me this is a true happy moment. As the day grown old we ate all the food but there is lots more but that going to saved for later but you know since I invited her I'm giving her some to take home and some for Mom and Herbert in the mean time we all clean up the table and mom and herbert had to leave after they help us with everything I'm glad mom happy I'm so glad that everyone came together for a good meal don't always get a chance like this everyday just got to enjoy the time you have with everyone.

Well another day turned out great good food seen mom met her boyfriend also hung with my new friend which reminds me. ''I'm sorry for being rude but my name is Dudley Puppy.'' holding my hand out after I introdunce myself. ''Kitty Katswell is my name.'' She reply shacking my hand. We finally met silly me not telling her all this time what a rude dog I am so from here on out Her and I are friends soon after Mom and Herbert left I walk kitty home even tho she live right next to me we talk for a little bit about stuff she asked me If I was free tomorrow now I do explain about my job and told her after work I am so we plan a time to hang out and the two of us turn around and go our own paths towards our houses saying our goodnights and getting ready for the next day.

''This has been one great day.''

End of Chapter 3. 


	4. Chapter 4:The history of Katswell

As I open my eyes to look at the clock It appears to be 7:37am which means I need to hurry and get up for work before my boss gives me the being late speech getting up slowly walking into the bathroom starting to brush my teeth while doing that getting my clothes out to wear today suppose to drop down to the 30's pretty cold better take my coat ok let me finish up brushing and then get fully dressed.

7:42 Just on time now to hurry up and lock the door and make a run for it soon as I left kitty begins to wave at me as I do the same then turn around and started my quest to arrive at work on time good thing I live two blocks from the docks be there in no time while watching both ways checking to see if it's clean don't want to over do my speed wonder how francisco is not talked to the guy since friday bet he had a good weekend can't wait to tell him how much fun I had after my little excitement I arrive at the gates once again showing the guard my ID quickly moving in rushing to the locker room here it comes ''BOOM!'' I say with excitement as soon as I clock in. ''Francisco where you at man I've got great news francisco?'' I say while I look for him.

Strange francisco is usually here by now maybe his late or called in sick well there always a next time Hope and Pray his ok but I'm sure his just got some things to take care is all. Putting my gear on ready for some nasty boats to clean up what a job but like I said before pays good to do it got my mop and bucket now let the fun begin this is the first time I will be working alone because Francisco and I are parthers we been good buddies his like a father figure to me getting advices,teaching me stuff,and there to listen to your problems really hope I see him because telling him about my weekend will be great just so excited while mopping the floor my boss shows up giving me a helping hand we clean the floors and the body of the boat making sure everything is ready before It leaves the docks then about 3 more comes and the cleaning never stops this will probably take the whole day but boss closes the docks up even if we ain't done but enough talking about more working.

5:37pm Done for today got a lot of boats cleaned up and they are ready to take off for more adventures as for me I have plans with kitty two buddies hanging out and getting to know one another now she didn't say where to meet so guess i'll go to her house and if she is home. after my walk home I walk up kitty's stairs and knock twice on the door while waiting you can hear footsteps like if they were running thought to myself what is going on maybe showing up to early or something not sure yesterday was really amazing seeing mom again really made up for the times we ain't seen each other she change her hair a bit and herbert his a cool dude happy for the both of them.

sitting on the steps waiting on kitty I hear the door open and turn and see her all ready and stuff. ''You ready to go have some fun Kitty?'' Asking her with a smile. ''I sure am let's go!'' she replys with a joyful voice. we head out to the city and enjoy the fun we are about to have. Now when the fun started we ask each other questions about ourselves there some things that's interesting about her she graduated at westmen high,attended college,and got a degree in architecture. ''Wow Kitty that fantastic!'' seeing her blush and a smile on her face after her story I tell you I graduated at creekroad high but I didn't go to college or have a degree. ''How come Dudley?'' She ask with a curiosus tone. ''It's a long and crazy story'' she does not need to know about my past because that something I don't want to being up or think about what nightmares it is.

After our chat we come across a fair in the park we check it out I pay for the tickets and head inside let's see what to do first kitty speaks up and suggested that we ride the fairest wheel we run towards it and hop in the ride moves my favorite part is seeing the sky and the view at the city it's like seeing it at work only higher Kitty and I laugh and point out some things we see it's fun. the ride lasted about 5 minutres when we got off I decided to play a game just don't know which one tho ''Which one which one...there! football!'' I say while getting my wallet out you have to throw it at these objects get three down and you win the big prizes keeping my eyes on the targets closely aiming just right here I go.

Soon as the first one fell the guy gives me two more footballs for the last remaining ones now target aim and wait for the attack move soon as the wind blew smoothly I threw the ball at the second one it came falling quickly grab the other ball and threw it at the last one the final one fell down. ''WINNER HERE pick your prize my boy!'' said the guy. Since I did it for Kitty i'm getting her the pink fish ''I'll take that pink fish'' pointing at the fish. when i got it soon enough kitty shows up and i give her the stuffed pink fish.

''Dudley did you win this for me?'' She asked with a smile on her face. I shack my head yes and she gives me a hug after the hug we do some more fun things at the fair bumper cars,mirror maze,more games,and then the fairest wheel one more time. Soon as the ride was over the fair was closing we take our leave the next trip is the mall seeing what's new we talk and skip around the side walk acting silly telling jokes telling each other what we like don't like it's pretty fun. Kitty notices my damaged hand and ask what happen I had to be honest and tell her about the oven told her it don't hurt anymore.

The mall is about a block from us it's called the Yorker springsfield mall strange name but might be ok once we came to it the site was crazy lights everywhere huge place this is just absolute crazy never see one that big I bet you can get lost in there we don't go in just seeing what it looks like pretty much to late to go closed around 9 but that's ok we pass it up and decide to call it a night kitty thanks me for the good time thanking her back to ain't had fun like this since well never really first time for everything. moments later I take her home and we hug once more and start laughing about the fun we had soon after we say our goodbyes and depart now as i'm leaving I begin to think about something I think Destiny has a plan for me which brings a smile to my face another day with pure happyiness. ''Goodnight Kitty.'' saying to myself while heading inside.

Tomorrow is another mystery.

End of Chapter 4. 


	5. Chapter 5:Where is Francsico

Making me some breakfast before I go into work need the most important meal of the day in my stomach after work I might stop by the shop and see how roger is doing ain't see him in forever he just moved here couple of months ago wonder if he like it here the city is ok but there some good and bad about it cops chasing thiefs everywhere you go just to much stuff but that on the other side of the city not here thank heavens while preparing my food I go upstairs to get ready and then head back to eat.

When I finish my plate up and check the entire house seeing if it's locked now I can leave the sun is out a little brighting the day up there some snow left on the ground probably melt away later on the weather said we might be getting a 50 percent chance of sun sure hope so getting colder by the second need some sun while walking to work I can't help but think about the fun times i had seen Phil,Mom,Herbert,and made a new friend Kitty it's be amazing can't wait to tell francisco hope the man is ok not the same without him. Changing into my gear while I'm doing this Randy pops up my boss.

''Dudley how are you today?'' Asked Randy while holding a clipboard. ''Good Sir how the family?'' I ask shutting my locker. ''Doing well thank you for asking.'' he said with a smile. I tell him no problem we chat for a little then he went to his office but after our chat I noticed something no Francisco again this ain't right did he get fired or something maybe I should ask randy that wouldn't be a good idea guess I'll find out myself when the day is over I'm going to stop by his house and check on him man I hope his ok this ain't like him. A near by group of workers start talking about something wonder what it could be about sure I go and ask or stay out of it probably be best to stay away I don't know what's going on but it does not look right thinking about now won't solve anything I need to work on this boat or I'm in trouble while cleaning the junk off of the door a worker joins me and starts on the other side of the boat did francisco get replaced can't be his a hard wokring man why replace him just stay to yourself dudley not your place but I must know what happen to him it's driving me insane.

2:02pm just got done cleaning another boat now ready for a new one waiting on the boat to come randy appears behind me asking me if I have a minute we talk a bit and he tells me to meet him in 5 minutes in his office now something is going on but what i knew something was not right well better be ready for what happens next. 5 minutes pass and I go into randy's office as he told me to come in I sit down. ''So what's going on Randy?'' asking with a curious but clueless voice. ''Dudley you've been working here for 3 years ok well there been some problems in the company and it has to do with money I've got to many workers way to many.'' explaining to me about the issue. ''Ok so does this mean randy?''. ''Sorry dudley but I'm going to have to fire you.'' he said.

My eyes stared at him with a shocked look on my face can't believe what I heared i'm getting fired really working 3 long years here and now fired this is crazy what in the world is going on here. ''Put your two week notice in and I'll give you the last paycheck.'' he said with laying back on his chair.

After that I put in the notice and being told me I'll get my check they will mail it to me in a couple of days soon after I just leave the place walking away putting my hands in my coat pockets looking down to the ground while thinking about what just happen first fransico goes missing now i lose my job what next don't really care right now because i just lost my job don't know what to do now but I've got to find francisco maybe that why he got fired to so the search is on.

while running to his place I begin to think this over we got fired because there is to many workers many that why i didn't see him to begin with randy fired him first and then me his been home the entire time why didn't I think of that his house is like a couple of blocks from the docks going to a minute or two to get there I'm coming francisco and we can figure out what to do next with our lifes. I've to stop to catch some air not run like that in so long good thing his house is close I'll just walk there since there is no job for me now I can't mom or anyone because I can't let anyones problems get mixed up with mine so i'm going to deal with this on my own if mom finds out she will stop at nothing to get involved i know she wants to help and all but i need to handle on my own.

Finally at Francisco house now to get some answers when I go up to his door I knock on it a couple of time waiting for him to answer. No answer let me try again maybe he is out or something wonder if i can see out his window all there is are chairs,tv,table,and some stuff knocked over. Francisco what is going on with you man this isn't like you at all where are you at what is going on some many questions run around in my head gosh what is going on I need to figure this out quick.

Couple of minutes have passed taking a rest on a nearby bench thinking about what to do lost my job and now fransico is missing there no clues or traces it's like his disappeared without no tracks well it's no use for me sitting here all night might as well go home and just get some sleep. putting my hands in my pockets keeping myself warm the cold begins to rise looks like there will be snow again Francisco whatever your doing man I Pray your ok.

''Just becareful''

End of Chapter 5. 


	6. Chapter 6:The way to the future

The next day begins with me sitting on the chair looking at this necklace francisco gave me it looks like a symbol of some kind i don't know for sure but it's the only thing i have to remember him by this was giving to me way before working at the docks we was talking about what we would do in our future years from now I told him i wanted to live in peace and settled down with someone probably get married after i told him he said there is this huge river the location is somewhere in the woods of maine he also said that he better catch some good ones before hunting season he would tell jokes and want to make me laugh plus asking me if there is someone special in my heart. man francisco where are you?.

After looking at the necklace I put it around my neck to keep it safe there no plans for today but sit around and do nothing should I try his house again no won't do no good probably not even there well better just to stay here no forget this i'm heading out to get some air. grabbing my coat and heading out sure hope kitty don't see me like this can't let anyone get involved just can't handle it i don't even know where to go I'll just head to the park maybe that will help. I remember in my past when I was in high school I use to keep to myself didn't really have no friends or anyone did the work the teacher gave me made A's B's mainly got one F but a good student went home did some work and just talked to mom about my day never went to prom well one time did I have date not really just went to school learned and went home was all this Dog did far as memories go I just did nothing mostly but now I'm trying to make up for that.

The mall Kitty and I seen with the lights and all I think i'll check it out and see what stores is in it teenagers,kids,couples,all kinds of people around here must have tons of things to pass the time the doors open and when you walk in there a fountain is right in the middle everything is bright lots of stuff everywhere taking a look around being shock of how big this place is while looking around a store catches my eye seems to be a place that sells phones interesting I'll get a better view If I go in. Seeing all different kinds of phones big,small,touch screen,non-touch screen but the price is wild.''Why so many phones don't you just need one?'' asking myself this question when suddenly.''I hear ya mmmmman.'' Someone reply to what I said I turn around and look around but no one is there.

''Hello?'' I say.''Down here I'm Keswick'' he says also waving.''Oh hey man i'm dudley puppy nice to meet ya."

Keswick and I talk about cell phones he thinks they should just have one and one only who would want more phones anyway keswick is a teacher teaching at a college there is a project happening in his class about technology and how it's changing a lot in the world he seems pretty cool we talk for like a hour or so the chat had to end due to his parents fussing I don't know what was up with that but we went our ways.

this day has become a day to think about like the moment you look at yourself in the mirror and you just wonder what in the world does the future hold for you I stand in the middle and three path ways are in front of me left,right,and forward ''The path has changed now which way do I go?'' a new path has been made now I must find the one to lead me to the future the new path will be hard and longer then what i thought If it don't kill you makes you stronger now that something to remember and so I leave the mall and figure out what to do with my future what does destiny have for me who knows but I ain't giving up still want to know where he is but i guess I'm just over reacting francisco will turn up sooner or later but for now i'm just going to think about what i need to do for my future.

Maybe I will pay Kitty a visit after my little walk.

''Destiny has a plan for me but I can't give up no matter how hard it gets.''

End of Chapter 6.


	7. Chapter 7: A friend in need

Sleeping In today probably be best to catch up on some sleep pretty tired after my melt down yesterday I've been thinking what If this is Destiny telling me that the docks was not the right job for me what If I start small then work my way up to the limit build my future from scratch this sounds pretty good but easier said than done time will be with me on this just takes a lot of It and Patients.

Scratching my head while yawning I can't help but wonder Kitty was pretty busy yesterday I went and seen how she was but something was wrong she was walking here and there papers here papers everywhere like a business meeting was coming well I'm sure she will do great whatever it is she is doing didn't really ask. Soon as I get up there was a knock at my door a very quick knock.''Hello.'' I said while peeking my head down stairs.''It's me kitty.''

Quickly opening the door seeing how she is soon as I did there was tears all over her face now that is strange why is she crying this is very serious.''Kitty what's wrong is everything ok?'' I ask while getting her a tissue. ''Can you meet me at my house In 30 minutes?'' She asked with a low sad tone.''Yeah of course let me get ready and I'll be there.'' I say. Ok now I need to get ready and see what she crying about guess I ain't the only one with problems but you need someone to listen to you ever once in a while. Arriving at her door I knock once but she answered the door at the speed of lighting very fast I walk in we get settled in and the chat begins.

''Sorry for taking up your time Dudley I just need someone to talk to right now.'' explaing to me and blowing her nose with a tissue. I stay very silent so I can listen to what she has to say. ''I've been working on this house lately for this rich man ok well I thought he was nice and all so we talked and he took me places we went on a few dates but later on his been acting like he doesn't know me now and It really hurt me I know It may sound dumb and all but I just needed you to hear me out Dudley.'' She says and begins to cry. Kitty is hurt real bad this guy must of used her to get others jealous. "Is he that guy you was with a couple of days ago at the store?'' I ask her. ''Yes his name is Jack Rabbit'' kitty says. ''Well If I was you I would stay away from him I know It's your job making his house but you need to tell your boss and demaned to work somewhere else because Jack can get you fired but don't let him get to you block him out kitty it's the best way to fix this.'' I explain to her with a serious tone within my voice.

Kitty stops crying and throws the tissue away she begins to feel better I told her some more advice on how to block this guy out of her head this is just advice not nothing more. ''Thank you Dudley you been a good help.'' she says with a smile. ''No problem friend.'' I said while raising my fist up. She didn't know what I was doing at first but for a second she bump fists with me which means I've got her back no matter what. After I get done here I don't know what else I'm going to do probably call francisco up and see If he is home.

When I get up to take my leave something unexpected happens Kitty hugs me but this time she holding on to me so instead of leaving I guess I'll stay and hang with her like I said I ain't the only one with problems. So we begin talking the chat starts off a bit slow with her still crying a bit there probably more stories she wants to tell me but I'm all ears ready to listen she talks about some family problems that went on a year ago with her sister stealing money from her and her mom she said her sister has to serve a total of 5 years in prison for all the crimes she committed then talks about how much stress her job is getting calls everyday about this and that the company she works at is getting her tired out she might quit and find somewhere else to work don't blame her after that jack dude doing that to her.

Kitty has a lot going on right now wish there was something I could do but I don't know what so we finish the chat up and I get ready to leave probably need to catch up on some sleep since that was my first plan of the day. After I say my goodbye she runs to me real quick. ''Dudley I have something for you I have two of them becuase I was going to give this one to my mom but she didn't want It.'' It's a cell phone with a touch screen on it and the back of It is black ''I can't take this Kitty you might need It.'' I say with a little worry in my tone. she tells me to keep it and to text her sometime with it also telling me that every month I need to get a card for It this is very nice of her but what she doesn't know is I don't know how to text or any of that stuff but It's best she didn't know that. She smiles at me and waves goodbye while going to her house.

Well another day another job done Just glad to help Kitty out now to figure this thing out. I start to play with this phone when suddenly a flash got my eyes I took a picture of myself how do I erase It ''Man this thing is hard to work on.'' I say while accidentally sending a picture to someone. "Oh no who did it go to?'' I say freaking out. ''Message sent!'' the phone said. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO CANCEL CANCEL OH NO I SENT IT TO KITTY AHHHHHHHHHHHHH HOW DO PEOPLE USE THESE THINGS! I say while screaming.

End of Chater 7. 


	8. Chapter 8: The chase is on

After my accident with this phone I start to get the hang of If lots of stuff on here there even a computer on It Kitty must use this type of stuff for the job she works in there no way to keep up with this stuff crazy finally found the picture I took now to erase. Soon as I did a thing called a text message appears seems like I have one view now or later click on view. ''Like the new phone and funny picture!.'' said kitty with a smiley face. Ok how do you reply back so clueless reply back and type something back here I go. ''It's ok hard to use and sorry about the picture.'' I say with a smiley. My first text message this might turn out to be fun after all what else can I do on here.

Looks like I can record a video that's pretty cool thing phone is awesome but she didn't have to give it to me but she wanted to so I ain't complaining this is a gift I will take good care of now If Kitty ever needs me she can call me when ever and I can call anyone anywhere that's one good thing about cell phones wonder If Francisco has one we would be able to talk all the time now and I can update him on how my life is going and he can do the same as well. I really want to try his house again but he might not be there still don't know where he is but I've got to be strong and just wait my patients get to me bad I have to know If his ok for the first time ever I start to worry about someone close to me Francisco is like my best friend and what I said days ago about a father figure that's what his like a father I never had never really knew my father mom never told me about him but It's ok because who ever he was I say he was a good dad but francisco is like one to me I mean the guy always gives me advice and asking If I have a girlfriend yet plus teaching me some moves to defend myself moves I never knew existed he knows so much about things he also told me that he served In a war back when he was my age not sure which one it was he didn't say much about it I can kinda see why.

My thoughts tell me to find Francisco and see how he is doing but I told myself I must be over reacting but the search for him drives me insane I really need to find him he usually is the one that talks to me first but not this time the table turns now. Where is he I have asked myself this question at least 50 times there also another question that I ask myself Did he move somewhere else there no way he would of told his friends and me that's not like him francisco would tell everyone and say his goodbyes. I can't take this anymore I'm going to look for him and get some answers locking everything and getting on my motorcycle starting the ride up getting the gas pumping and now the search begins.

I'm not going home until I find him and figure out what's been going on good thing I was here to help Kitty before I left can't sleep now fully awake and ready to find my friend first place to check Is the gun shop he hangs there a lot talking about hunting and fishing with other guys that my first stop. When I arrive the shop isn't busy which means I have a better chance of finding him before the place gets jammed up opening the door letting myself In the people In here look at me for a quick second but go back to their business they was doing. ''Hey Dan how it going?'' I ask the manager. ''Well if it ain't dudley puppy what brings you here?'' asking dan while cleaning a gun. ''Looking for Francisco have you seen him?'' I ask while pulling my shades off. ''Francisco yeah I seen him it was about 4 days ago came in here with some friends and then took off somewhere.'' Dan explains to me. Dan and I talk for a few more minutes but he has no clue where Francisco and his friends went but he was here on the day I seen Phil.

I thank Dan for his time and all but now my next stop is the Bar he doesn't drink really mainly goes there to talk to friends that the last place I know where he would be If there is no sign of him there or the gun shop well my search has probably failed. Showing up at the bar seeing If the Bartender is in yet looks like his just opening up getting the place ready for people later on In the day We talk about my search for him and he said that he was here 4 days ago the same day ok so he was here and the gun shop but where else could he of went.

Soon as I left the bar thinking about my next move couple of motorcycles appear out of no where they drive right pass me while looking at them I can't help but notice It's the same bikers from 4 days ago The Five Fang Mutts what in the world are they doing in this city. That question stays in my head for about a good long minute but when they disappear going down the road the question disappeared from my thoughts since I know francisco was around here I know his ok which is a good thing looks like I need to fill up the ride getting low on gas the station not to far from here I'll head that way. My hand still hurts me a little after the little accident with the oven better be careful driving this thing don't want to damage It again the station looks pretty empty guess I start filling It up and go pay for It while getting closer a biker is walking out of the store which probably means It's one of the Fang Mutt members look like his getting gas before heading out.

Parking and beginning to fill up the bike my thoughts begin to appear in front of me strange figure looks at me and smiles could this be the past coming to haunt me again If so It has a bad timing shaking It off and ignoring it I walk in pay the cashier and head out to leave I look to my right and see all the members of the Five fangs together but hanging out at this warehouse which use to be a to build car parts and stuff but now just a ghost building seems like they are just chilling out mostly what bikers do but during that time something happens and makes me turn out to be wrong two bikers of the group go in the warehouse and for a minute or two later they come out with some huge objects now this is odd bikers with stuff like this doesn't go together.

After they load the stuff up they get ready to leave since I witnessed this I should probably follow them to see where they are going with all that stuff but I'm letting them get ahead of me so they can't see me.

''The chase is on!''

End of Chapter 8.


	9. Chapter 9: Farewell Destiny

Making It to the highway so far none of them has look behind and seen me yet hopefully I'll get them red handed before the day is over with the search for Francisco is still on but It will have to wait once I know the hideout where the bikers stay my quest for him will start back up again.

The Five Fang Mutts are up to something becasue why would they need equipment like that never seen any biker gang wanting this kind of stuff from the looks of things I don't think this will turn out good also let's not forget there five of them and one of me so It's not really fair have to use my stealth skills to know what is up with these guys only chance I got can't let them escape. Calling the police won't do me any good one sound of the cops siren then It's bye bye answers judging by the outfits and gear they have on the one I ran into must be the leader of the group going by the way he acts and his outfit is different from the others so maybe he is but not sure about that for now just a theory. While following the mysteries bikers I begin to think about my past how something like this is related to the wrong side of life can't believe the years have passed and the days are different then what they use to be come to think of it I never really told anyone about my past what I did, how I acted,and even the way I looked everything was dark.

The stuff I learned was used for hurting people making fear as a weapon what I caused has probably not let them move forward just endless nightmares that day still haunts me as I walk this earth If the chance to change was here My history would be erased for sure and a better life would be made. But what about Kitty and Francisco also let's not forget that guy I met name Keswick and Mom's boyfriend Herbert, they wouldn't be In the new history there be just only me but no one else but Mom we would be un happy a world with everything changed and no one to live that life with ''Depressing world with no soul around.'' I say while riding on my motorcycle. Better stop talking about that or else sadness will rise looks like the bikers are turning towards the woods wait a minute I'm out of the city limits now something strange is going on and I don't like it,making my way into the woods to follow them but before I go any further I've got to leave my ride somewhere that can't be seen guess I could hide it around this pale of bushes surely no one can spot It now time to use my skills not used stealth in a while but no other way around It.  
Having to use stealth is like playing hooky in school If you get caught then it's over so let's pretend the bikers hideout is school and if I get caught then the game is over.

Hiding behind one tree to other getting closer to the place where the bikers have stop not sure where tho but I did hear the engines shutting off as soon as I left my bike. Checking out the leaves all around the ground some yellow,orange,and even black that usually tells you that fall is here. Enough staring at the leaves and focus on the mission Dudley you are about to discover something big no more side tracks appearing at the scene there the motorcycles to my left and the bikers unloading what seems to be a big rig that trailer looks full of stolen goods untelling where they got It all.

To bad I can't contact the police don't know what else to do I'm out of opitions let me get my phone out and see where I am on the map hey wait I was playing around on this thing eariler It can record videos what if I record all of this stuff and report It to the police now that's a good plan. Getting the phone ready to record I click the button and the phone begins It's job recording the bikers and the equipment they have stolen from unknown places a huge blanket is in the middle of the area in the shape of a UFO under it is a mystery better catch it on my phone to so far I'm getting a lot of good stuff with this phone now to stop the video and take my leave getting up and leaving the scene when suddenly. ''FREEZE! put your hands up turn around and come slowly.'' Said the strange figure behind me but that no stranger that's a voice I know to well so I turn around to face the figure and sure enough It turns out to be Francisco. ''Francisco It's you!'' I say with excitement. ''Dudley...dudley what are you doing here?'' asked francisco.

I begin to walk towards him but at the same time my mind wonders off real quick like time has suddenly stop my eyes stay on francisco but something was wrong he was falling and blood was coming from the sky his body slammed hard into the wet cold dirty ground dropping his gun and his hat slowly landed next to him.

Something happen when time began to move again I see francisco just laying there he wan't moving he was shot in the head I fall to my knees I couldn't help it but I had nothing to do the only thing to do was.

''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO FRANCISCO OH GOSH NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOOO!.'' me letting my rage out. I screamed and roar into the sky next to his lifeless body I got a hold of my head and grip hard trying to not believe what I just seen. While I try calming down footsteps come towards me probably the bikers might as well be ready for them to come at me. ''Well well well you've gonna soft Dudley!'' Said the mysteries figure. I look up to see who It is sure enough the figure was a part of my past and It finally came back to haunt me once more only this time the nightmare is real.

''Farewell Destiny...''

To be contiued...

End of Chapter 9. 


	10. Chapter 10: The Truth

''I can't believe after all the time I spend running away from you and all of my past you just had to pop back up'' I said while staring at the figure. ''Well yeah I mean this is a wonderful reunion what did you expected acting like nothing happen and just went on with your so called life.'' Said the figure. As much rage I have within I must control myself before this gets out of hand but the worse part is him being in front of me so many years went by and he came back why is this happening. ''Get up Dudley you worthless dog.'' Said the figure aiming the sniper rifle at me. ''What do you want?'' I ask.

''What do I want this is getting better and better I want to do so many things some that doesn't need to be known unless you come back with me." Said the figure. ''I won't join you and the unit again Rabies your crazy rather be dead then hurt others.'' I said while standing next to francisco body. Rabies is one man I know that is very crazy and loves getting his hands dirty also one tricky mutt If you trust him then goodbye to what ever you plan on doing the history we have is something that I really can't stand to think about and the so called unit gosh what a nightmare. And to thought It would be gone as well wrong on that to this day has become awful one nightmare I don't think can leave my head but I need to try ending this. ''Come on Dudley come back and let's bring the pain to any one who gets in the way.'' Said Rabies with a grin. ''No Rabies I'm done with all that It's all behind me you can't force me into your little games.'' I reply with a serious tone. Rabies starts talking about how I've missed so much after the event another memory I want to forget need a plan to take him out but there that rifle in his hand I'll be done for sure so when he turns I will strike. ''You see Dudley the unit is growing and without you It just won't be the same remember the day dudley remember all the screams and tears also the power we had.'' Said Rabies.

''How can I forget haunts me everyday and everynight makes me sick thinking of that life.'' replying to him. ''Now dudley you think you can walk away from this seriously there no hope for a better future.'' Rabies says while turning his back. Soon as he turns I go for the attack raising my fist up going to finish this once and for all. But while running towards him about to lay a punch into his face a sharpe feeling comes to my hand which makes me fall to the ground making a painful cry looking down to my hand there you see blood coming at a very rateable speed someone shot my hand the one I burned few days back. ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...CURSE YOU RABIES!'' I say while holding my bloody hand. Rabies turns around laughing making fun of my pain. ''Oh no Dudley do you have a boo boo HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA BETTER GET USE TO IT BECAUSE THAT WHAT PAIN DOES TO YA!'' said Rabies while laughing and suddenly drops the rifle. This might turn into a bloody mess in the end to bad I have nothing to defend myself as I get up holding the wound keeping the blood to stop running he contiues talking about this crazy speech of his about the unit and the event really making me mad at this point so here I go with another strike running towards him making my other fist ready for action. When my fist comes close to his face the guy grabs it about to break it no choice but to use the damage one here goes one last try soon after I try again he grabs It and of course crushes the heck out of it. ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH RABIES!'' I say with rage.

''HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA dudley did you think it was that easy...HERE COMES THE REAL PAIN DUDLEY!'' said Rabies when he punches my face in. Falling once again this time close to the rifle great not messing up this time going to the gun almost getting it when suddenly Rabies coming at me with full force smashing my bloody hand to the ground screaming with so much pain and rage I just want to end this with me destroying him of course he kicks me and comes at me with more attacks. I knew this was going involve blood after one more punch my stomach gives up on me and makes me spit up blood can this get any worse.

Struggling to get up my hand is damage,face messed up and stomach hurting. There nothing more he could do to me I'm already in a mess probably kill me now who knows. ''Know this dudley I'm gonna let you off the hook but try to stop me and the little life you have will be history I promise you that.'' Said Rabies while laughing and grabbing his gun catching my breath slowly watching him get away that easy when I get up making my way towards him the only thing left I have is walking which leads me ending up on the ground again soon after our chat is over the bikers appear behind him. "Have you met my new friends they are pretty something aren't they let me give you some info on these guys, Nick,Jerry,Mac-attack,Tracker,and Bullethead. the Five Fang Mutts but the biker gang is a cover up you see they are really highly trained assassins.'' Rabies explains to me while walking back and forth with them lined up. ''The one who shot your hand would be Nick and his a sharpshooter ain't ya nick.'' Said Rabies. Gosh this can get worse highly trained assassins how did you even find these guys Rabies the unit is probably unstoppable going by the 5 guys in front of me but after everything is said and done snow begins falling down from the sky.

''The reunion is over my man we need to hit the road bye bye.'' Said Rabies while leaving with the assassins. ''Oh and Dudley one more thing...don't get in the way.'' Rabies last words while getting in a strange truck and starts to take off.

Turn around beginning to crawl towards francisco's lifeless body now that I went through all that I can't help but cry over his remains after all the years I spent trying to make my life better all the days that passed all the suffering I faced was it all for nothing losing destiny is even more hater now lost my good friend and even lost myself screaming and crying all at the same time beating the dirty taking my anger out on it grabbing my head real tight keep staring at francisco. All i can do is sit there acting like everything is ok laying back next to a tree watching the snow coming down slowly while thinking I begin to start a random laugh and act like Francisco and I are talking.

"Hey francisco how was your weekend hahahahahaha my was great seen mom and she has a boyfriend now ain't that great also made a new friend name Kitty took a trip to see a old friend his name is phil man what a good time I had hahahahahahaha what about you?'' I said while staring at his body. Recovering myself from the nightmare I faced now to see if he has anything on him opening his coat pockets there pictures a piece of paper and a badge what in the world was he doing with a badage which titles Special agent Francisco Alligator and at the bottom of his name there is the letters F.B.I. ''Your working for the F.B.I. what does this all mean how are you connected to all of this Francisco what are you hiding.'' I ask him even tho his dead. I find a cell phone within his other pocket I should do something in return for all the good his done for me call the cops and take his body to a location they can find him at he deserve a better grave. I dial the number when the phone rang the third time a person answers the phone and I begin to give out the info about a officer down and where the location is soon after that I get everything together and get the body ready for It's pick up.

At the woods hiding I came upon a building I found during the phone call and told the police about getting his body and everything else from there leaving me on my motorcycle looking at my hand starting up the ride making the long jounery home to erase all my history there because as of right now the truth has come out.

''Will I recover?''

End of Chapter 10. 


	11. Chapter 11: Is this the final goodbye?

''I have to leave as soon as possible need to get all my personal belongings and get rid of my apartment.'' I say while driving my motorcycle into the garage. When I turn it off I quickly get to my room and go to the closet grabbing my backpack lets see what I need Toothbrush,Toothpaste,clothes,photos of my family and last but not least the safebox which I don't need the box anymore Inside is my Glock 17 after putting the code in you can see the gun in the middle and next to it is a magazine loaded with bullets.

''Not used this thing in a long time good thing I always checked on it and kept the barrel clean.'' I say while holding my gun looking at it. Getting the clip out and loading my glock 17 up ready for action changing the setting to safty mode going to put it in my backpack until I'm out of the city limits almost done getting everything heading towards the bathroom finding anything else for me to use I look up and see myself badly damage face,hand covered in blood,and a cut on my lip,also my stomach is pretty messed up after that hard kick going to clean up before I go plus If anyone notices me like this then they will start asking questions. Turning the shower on getting a first aid kit and some alcohol gosh i dread the pain but got to deal with it so anyway I take my shower at a super rate of speed and get out starting to clean the wound off real good soon as I poor a little bit of alcohol the pain begins to take it's move that bullet hit the top of my hand the exact same place where the oven burned It put the two of them together and you got yourself a good trip to the hospital as for me I ain't going there.

After the shower and fixing up my hand I put on fresh clothes and put my other coat on since the other one is dirty and ruined throwing it away is the only thing to do don't want to but have to. Everything is coming into place got all the stuff in the backpack and need one last thing the papers to my house which is also apartment and give the place back to the owner can't stay here anymore have to leave and move on holding my tears within me still thinking about what just happen today. ''I'm sorry Francisco I'm so sorry for letting you down.'' leaning next to the wall rubbing my eyes to stop from crying. A knock at the door appears the wonders in my head are coming to me there no way It's Rabies once again nothing to defend myself but a voice begins to speak behind the door. ''Dudley are you in there I seen you go in your garage It's me Kitty.'' Said kitty. ''Oh hey kitty I'm just packing up some stuff hold on I'll be right down.'' I said while walking down the steps can't believe she seen me coming home what in the world am I going to do this is bad very very bad opening the door smiling at kitty she is wearing a huge jacket and hugging herself to keep her body warm.

''Hi dudley I just thought I say hi and all sorry if I came at a bad time or anything.'' Said Kitty while shaking a little. ''No this ain't a bad time your fine everything is good." I say while smiling at her also freaking out at the same time. Oh great she is in my house and now I have to figure out what to say and do well let's see where this goes. ''So Kitty how was the rest of your day did you get everything worked out with all the papers I seen you with?'' I ask. ''Not really and it was good talked to mom and like that advice you gave me I went and told my boss about all the crazy stuff happening with Jack he gave me some time off so I'm going to visit mom and family for the upcoming thanksgiving dinner.'' Said Kitty while removing her hood. ''Wow good for you Kitty I knew you could face your boss and tell him the problem very proud of you hope ya have fun at your mom's and everything try to eat as much as you can or all of it will be gone for sure." I say while laughing a little and at the same time she laughes to. ''Actually Dudley the reason why I came was to ask you something.'' She said looking at me with a bit of a red face. ''Ask me what Kitty?'' I say with a little confusion. ''Would you like to go with me to visit my family and stay for the dinner?'' Kitty asked with another red face. Oh boy this is not good I can't hurt her feelings after all that crying and stuff I can't be the next one to make her cry no way.

''Well kitty I have some important things to take care of I won't be able to make it just a lot of stuff going on right now and they need to be dealt with or It will just get worse as days go by thank you for the invite tho.'' I explain to her. ''Oh I see.'' She said while looking down with a sad face. I feel bad about not going with her but I don't want her or anyone else hurt need to make her feel better. ''But I will be back and see you of course!'' I say with excitement. Kitty looks up at me with a smile on her face which makes me feel good now. I should hang with her before leaving here. ''We will hang out go places,watch movies,tell each other jokes,go to the beach and just have lots of fun You and Me!'' I say with me smiling at her. Kitty looks a lot better now she ain't cold anymore and we begin to drink hot chocolate things are looking good wish I didn't have to leave tho. ''You know Dudley there something about you that I've not seen in a guy.'' Kitty says while holding her cup. ''Oh really what's that?'' I ask her while drinking my coco. ''You respect others,listen to the problems they have,even being there when there nothing wrong your a gentlemen and you try to help anyone the best way you can.'' Kitty says while finishing her drink up.

That was nice of kitty to say all that only people telling me that stuff was mom,her,and even...Francisco tears wants to come out but have to fight them or else she will find out after kitty goes home I'm taking my leave before Rabies and the assassins know where I am. With kitty here it makes me even more sad to leave this place ''Hey Kitty do you want a picture of us together so that when we look at it we will return to each other someday.'' I ask her with a smile and notice some red on her cheeks I pray she ain't getting sick. ''That's a great idea Dudley do you have a camrea or do you want to use the one on the phone?'' Asked kitty with a smile. I get my phone out since I don't own a camrea we get together and smile towards it and the flash takes our picture in a quick second turning the phone around looking at the good picture of us soon after I send it to her good thing It's a better picture then that one of me I accidently sent to her. We stare at the picture and look at each other ''We will unite again Kitty I promise you.'' I say with my fist up and then she bumps her fist with mine. After the time we had she loads up and gets ready to head home. ''Dudley before I go can I give you something?'' She ask me. ''Sure thing kitty what is it?'' I ask her. Out of no here kitty comes towards me holding my face and goes to the cheek giving me a kiss this is random wonder why she did that but I will carry it with me and never forget it. ''Thank you Dudley for everything becareful and good luck with all the important stuff call me sometime ok.'' She said with a smile. ''I will Kitty you take care now.'' I say to her as we say our goodbyes.

Now the time to leave has begun heading upstairs grabbing my backpack getting the papers checking all the rooms to see If there anything I need and one more thing to do is get the keys lock up one last time. Starting up my motorcycle turning on the garage door and driving out of my house one final time the tears fall from my eyes stopping to see the place and kitty's place this may be my final time here but who knows for sure. ''Goodbye Kitty stay strong and be safe.'' I say while leaving the site. All the things that mean so much to me have to be locked up again this can't be happening but this is reality I have lost myself and can probably go insane now there only one opition I have and that's hiding within one place that just might help me with my nightmare.

"I have a long trip ahead of me let's see what happens next.''

End of Chapter 11. 


	12. Chapter 12: Already Lost

November 13th,2018. Another day to remember two days that have destroyed me first being with the unit and the second losing Francisco my past grows and grows haunting me even more with It's power no way to stop It all that I can do is just sit here under this cold tree with only my coat keeping me warm the snow contiues to fall feels like 20 degrees out here good chance of getting sick no place for me to go other than driving on endless roads to no where mom can't know about this or they will find me and probably hurt anyone around me sure hope Kitty is ok after I told her about me not being there she look kinda down I would call her but what If Rabies is trying to track me down or something can't risk It.

Just the thought of Rabies hurting everyone makes me want to find him and take care of this but what good would It do my hand is badly wounded He'll probably send his assassins Just to do his dirty work. If I'm going to recover myself I need to find this place again and see what they can do to help me then start working out more getting my fighting skills back in the game but the damage will have to fully heal first only one problem remains at large what if the Insantity within me turns on and lose even more control seeing things that's not there also hearing voices the race has to begin now or there will be no more Dudley Puppy.

Didn't sleep at all the sun comes out from hiding snow all over the ground covering up everything around me looks like I better get a move on before something crazy happens soon as the wind blows Just enough to give you cold chills a person appears infront of me which means I'm to late losing my mind Is now activated the person of course turns out to be Mom and another person shows up it's Herbert,and Kitty,then Rabies,also Keswick,the last one comes out being francisco but the strange thing about this is they are all smiling at me talking to but I can't make out the words ''What are you saying guys speak up.'' I say while stubbling a little and getting my gun out. ''Your finished Rabies take this." I said and begin shooting at Rabies. What's going on his not hurt or covered In blood maybe there a bullet proof vest In him let me try aiming for his head here goes nothing my weapon pushes back with force spitting the bullet out going to where rabies stands clashes into his head the bullet fails to kill him how tho even a clean shot didn't kill him. ''RABIES LEAVE ME ALONE!'' I said with rage coming out of me and falling to my knees crying. Everyone disappears the last one that stays is francisco all the guy is doing is just standing there smiling at me and behind him is rabies with a pistol. Gripping my gun hard to where my hand hurts I fire again at rabies with a fearsome roar. ''DIE RABIES DIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!'' I say with my gun out of ammo. Francisco won't move rabies is behind him pointing the gun next to his head francisco takes a good look at me and says something but still can't hear him. ''Take care Dudley.'' Said Francisco with a smile. The gun makes a loud noise leaving this dog on his knees crying harder and harder looking at the gun In my hand thinking about what to do with It now and so I start taking it a part and shove the device down where it belongs to the cold wet ground looking up at my motorcycle I walk to it and grab the handles pushing it towards a hill next to the tree I was under last night and letting it fall down to it's resting place the bike rams into the tree hard which causes the thing to fall on top of It smashing the entire motorcycle's body. ''ARE YOU HAPPY RABIES I HAVE NOTHING NOW NOTHING! COME ON OUT AND LET'S FINISH THIS HERE AND NOW!'' I say while standing next to the hill where my bike met it's end.

Turning around walking away from the site I grab the backpack and begin walking on foot disappearing from the world and the people with It there no hope or a future for me all I have is the nightmares that bothers me day in and day out. It consumes my pain and rage making me suffer and the monster Inside of me stronger the battle might as well end here because I've already lost everything what more can my past do to me.

Hours have passed and I come across something thats very odd looking does anyone know about this place I want to get a closer look. Seeing this makes me think I'm so far gone out of the world and probably everyone has fogotten about me but did I know anyone In the first place still know what my name is but did I have friends or any family memebers what happen to me. ''You there what brings you here!'' Said the voice. Quickly looking around and suddenly see a man with a staff also wearing strange looking clothes who is he. ''I said what brings you here speak now or I will force you to leave at once!'' Said the man this time In a fighting stance. ''As a matter of fact I don't know why I'm here.'' I say with a grin also falling backwards closing my eyes.

''Hmmmm don't know why his here looks like his going through a problem that made him this way...I know a place for you my friend.''

End of Chapter 12. 


	13. Chapter 13: Fate

My eyes slowly open first thing I see Is the darkness no lights around the pitch black room,where am I,how did I get here,shouldn't matter the world has forgotten Dudley Puppy. From the looks of It my body was moved into this place someone or something brought me here just can't make out the answer,my right ear picks up a sound of dripping water probably a leak,voices begin to speak outside of the room could It be me going crazy or real people talking,maybe they see me as a threat don't blame them.

Laying on this cold flat piece of wood In the form of a bed making me uncomfortable,can't sleep anyway I'll start having nightmares about the day,and people screaming no shut eyes for me the room begins to light up ''Powers back on...not a good place but this will do.'' Said me not liking my room but accpeting It. A voice at the distance appears far away still hear it but what's it saying,better head up to the door to get a better hearing of the sound,still to far to hear let me open this door and head outisde,sure enough my location is this weird looking place with huge hallways left leads to the woods and right leads to where the sun shines,what's up with this place.

My Instincts begin to take control but nothing seems to be wrong no one Is here no sign of any attacks from anybody,quickly turning around finding nothing here or there what's my instincts trying to say. A noise caught my attention a large door bursts out of nowhere with two guys laying on it,out comes the room a big ape with ripped up sleeves,and a few scars gosh his huge think dudley think what can you do. ''Hey mutt are you looking for a good fight!'' Said the ape popping his knuckles. Oh no he spoke to me now I'm in deep trouble,should this dog run or stand his ground...I know I'll end it with a speech. ''No way fighting solves nothing I don't want to fight you now please stop this at once before more souls feel the wrath of pain.'' Said me trying to convicne him to stop.

The ape laughes at my words and gives me the stink eye. ''I've always wanted to fight a mutt let's see how good you are,and on top of that I want to see how strong your kind Is!'' Said the ape with a grin. Well there no choice I have to fight him or else his rage will cause others to fall,looking down at my hands an image comes to me It's everyone I know Mom,Herbert,Kitty,Keswick,and even...Francisco,whatever happens to me I will miss them they may look for me but with no results, making my hands into fists looking towards the fearsome ape If this is the end then I accept my fate. ''Goodbye everyone...'' Said me In a fighting stance. Beginning the fight with a stare off,both of us show no fear what so ever good thing instead of being a coward,the ape beats his chest and I howl as we clash our fists gripping on not letting go I take my knee and shove his face In comes back with a hard punch right towards my face,turning around seeing the ape high of the ground coming to do a slam attack but Instincts has me moving away,relieved my soon to be death has missed the chance to ending this dog kicking hard enough to make this giant spit up blood I get a clear shot with my left hand causing some bones to crack,bandages get loose no matter tearing off what remains giving the hand a better increase for future attacks,here comes the giant tackling me into a wall punching my face about ten times,when the time Is right I catch his fist then suddenly I slam my head into the apes causing us to have major headaches,the screams we share pain rising but who cares this a fight couple of tears won't stop us.

Blood drips from the finger tips,catching our breathes ''Your good I'll give ya that much.'' Said me wiping the spit off my lip. ''Never seen anyone with such great strength what do you say about ending this?'' Said the ape. We both laugh getting ready for the last strike,the ape and I start punching,kicking,and performing deadly attacks on to each other my foot slaps his face in and he grabs my leg to perform a move almost breaking It but stopping him In the progress,we smash the cold weak floor causing the concrete to crack open,the giant fearsome ape slides back as for me I do the same staring down into the eyes of the beast,pain trys to kill me but ignoring it makes me more dangerous.

And so the battle ends here,I don't care anymore about myself If I die then it shall happen my fist is ready to take out the threat. ''HERE I COME YOU MUTT! Said him running. ''IT ENDS HERE!" Said me running at him with my left fist up. Everyone appears In my memories Just before I meet my end and at that time a tear falls off my cheek which means this is my destiny. The aftermath shows us laying down with no sign of life thought we be dead,then a loud noise runs at the scene It's a woman can't see to find out who tho the body is to weak to get up,three more voices come at us but younger ones,I get up not worried about my wounds then my eyes go into a complete shock there this woman,a little girl,and two boys. The ape has a family what did I do could of killed him,leaving the place hearing them cry behind me,making me feel like the monster I was before.

''I could of killed him...I didn't die...'' Said me standing outside hearing the family crying at the distance.

End of Chapter 13. 


End file.
